Ghost academy
|fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image=ShadowOps SC2 Rend1.jpg |imgsize=200px |race=Terran |role=Special operations/Nuclear weapons storage structure |base_unit= |faction= |hp=1250 2500 (Co-op Missions) |shield= |energy= |type=*Mechanical *Structure |armortype=*Armored |supply= |costmin=150 |costgas=50 |time=29 40 (Co-op Missions) |produced=SCV |req=Barracks |hotkey=G |groundattack= |airattack= |armor=1 (+2 with Building Armor) |range= |sight= |detect= |cooldown= |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce=Nukes (with factory) |allows= |research=See below |ability= |structure=x |cancel= |nocat= }} The ghost academy is a terran structure in StarCraft II. It is required for the production of ghosts and with a factory can produce nukes. Overview As part of the overhaul of the Ghost Program shortly after founding the Terran Dominion, Emperor Arcturus Mengsk ordered the construction of dedicated ghost academies with attached nuclear silos. However, these academies had an issue where radiation from the nuclear silos would leak into the nearby training areas. Newer designs fixed this issue.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Game Structure Researched Upgrades and Abilities Building Upgrades Wings of Liberty Campaign Nova Covert Ops In Nova Covert Ops, the ghost academy automatically produces nuclear missiles for no cost over a period of five minutes.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Enemy Intelligence (in English). 2016-03-29. Co-op Missions The ghost academy can be build by Nova in Co-op Missions. They research upgrades for Nova (ghost upgrades are researched at the tech lab) and allow her to train spec ops ghosts. Nova automatically begins every mission with a ghost academy, but if it is destroyed can build another as a normal structure. She is otherwise limited to a single academy at a time.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Nova Terra (in English). 2018. Tychus Findlay uses a variant of the ghost academy named the fixers' safehouse, which lets him build and upgrade Vega, Nux, and Lt. Nikara.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Tychus Findlay (in English). 2018. Arcturus Mengsk can build a variant of the ghost academy named the royal academy. This has upgrades for his infantry Royal Guard, lets him build Emperor's Shadows, and will automatically product tactical missiles.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Arcturus Mengsk (in English). 2019. Upgrades Development The ghost academy uses the former shadow ops render. It was capable of flying in early versions of the game, but this was later removed, as it was decided that only unit-producing structures should be capable of doing so.2011, Terran Engineering Bay. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-05-30 Such a technique unbalanced the ghost academy in multiplayer, as players could move it to an obscure corner of the map and nuke the enemy at will.2011, SC2: Terran Ghost Academy. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-06-10 Heroes of the Storm Factories appear in the background of the map Warhead Junction in Heroes of the Storm.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 Overwatch A ghost academy features as an attraction in the Blizzard World map in Overwatch. Images File:GhostAcademy SC2 Cncpt1.jpg|Concept art File:GhostAcademy SC2-NCO Game1.jpg|Covert Ops ghost academy model (Nova Covert Ops campaign and Co-op Missions) File:GhostAcademy SC2-LotV Game2.jpg|Dominion Special Forces ghost academy model (Versus) References Category:Terran structural classes Category:Heroes of the Storm